Harmonic Season Precure
Harmonic Season Precure (ハーモニックシーズンプリキュ''Hāmonikkushīzunpurikyua'') is the twelfth fanseries created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are music and seasons. Plot In the Season Kingdom, there is a legend about the legendary warriors known as the Precure. One day; the princess of the Season Kingdom, Autumn, travels to the human world in search of the Season Gems. Hoshina Akane, a smart and fashionable 'happy go lucky' girl finds the yellow Season Gem and turns it into a necklace where she meets Autumn. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dusk from Rainfall appears and starts attacking the girls. From the sky, Breeze (a small cat like fairy) falls from the sky and tells the two girls to transform into Precure. Now, join Akane and Autumn in their quest of being Precure Characters / The lead cure. She is a smart and fashionable 'happy go lucky' girl who loves designing clothes. She is the smart half of the original duo. She is also the student council president of her school Her cure-alter ego is Cure Daylight, the Precure of Summer whose theme colour is yellow. / The princess of the Season Kingdom who came to Earth in search of the Season Gems. She is the sporty half of the original duo. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Leaf, the Precure of Autumn whose theme colour is orange. / A very shy girl who loves to sing. She is a very good singer and wants to be a famous idol when she is older. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Flower, the Precure of Spring whose theme colour is pink. / A famous idol and model. She is world famous and was a cure before any of the others despite not being from the Season Kingdom. Her cure alter ego is Cure Blizzard, the Precure of Winter whose theme colour is blue. / / A bird-like fairy and the main fairy of the season. She is very energetic but wise and can also transform into a human who is known as Hoshina Maria, Akane's adoptive sister. She can also transform into a helper to the cures by using the Season Mic. named Season Heart, who represents the heart of the seasons whose theme colour is purple. Season Kingdom The queen of the Season Kingdom and Autumn's mother. Even though she teaches her daughter everything, Autumn still fails her studies. She cares for her daughter lots and worries about her fighting Rainfall. The spirits of the seasons are spirits who are restored after one of the girls become a cure. The Spirit of Winter was already restored before the start of the season due to Mirai becoming Cure Blizzard. The spirits are: * - The source of light in the Season Kingdom. She was restored after Akane became a Precure. * - The source of wisdom in the Season Kingdom. She was restored after Autumn became a Precure * - The source of life in the Season Kingdom. She was restored after Haruka became a Precure. * - The source of water in the Season Kingdom. He was restored after Mirai became a Precure. He is the only male of the group. Rainfall The main antagonist of the season. He wants cover the world in darkness. The first antagonist to attack the cures. He thinks getting the Season Gems is more important than fighting the cures The second antagonist to attack the cures. She is negative about everything however, under all that negativity, is a sweet and positive girl who was corrupted by evil. The third antagonist to attack the cures with her twin brother, Trick. She and her twin have the power of illusions. The third antagonist to attack the cures with his twin sister, Mirage. Him and his twin have the power of illusions. The main monsters of the season. Their name is French for "Rain". Locations The main setting of the season. Autumn and Breeze's home. Items - the transformation item for the cures (excluding Season Miracle). Each of the brooches come in their cure's respective theme colour and they can transform into the cures purification items (Daylight Wand, Leaf Guitar). - the transformation item for Season Heart. - the purification item for Cure Daylight. - the purification item for Cure Fall - the purification item for Cure Flower - the purification item for Cure Blizzard - the main collectable items of the season. They are collected after purifying a Pluie Credit to CureHibiki Hibiki-chan gave me ideas for a theme for this season therefore I am highly grateful for it. Gallery Category:Series Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Hickmanm Category:Harmonic Season Precure